News recommendation systems may provide personalized news article recommendations based on user interests. For example, user interest profiles may be maintained for system users. Some systems may keep track of news articles a user has read and articles that have been read by other users who have similar interests to the user. Some systems may allow a user to explicitly express interest in particular topics to build a user interest profile. As additional news articles are published, an article may be recommended to the user when the topic of the article matches the user's interest profile or when similar users have read the article.